Question: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $72,36,18,$
Explanation: Each term is half the term before it. In other words, each term is ${\dfrac12}$ times the term before it. ${\times \dfrac12\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times \dfrac12\,\curvearrowright}$ $72,$ $36,$ $18$ The next term is $18\cdot{\dfrac12}=9$.